A Brother's Love Advice
by Golden Morpho
Summary: Tae-Jun is having trouble writing the perfect love letter for a certain someone and Kyo-Ga agrees. Will Tae-Jun follow his older brother's advice though?


"Tae-Jun, you are a sad, little boy."

The one called Tae-Jun sniffed snot back up his nose. Around him were the remains of past papers, scrolled up and tossed aside, never to be opened again.

Kyo-Ga opened one of those said papers anyway.

"K-k-kyo-Ga!" Tae-Jun cried out.

Only a few words were written on the page, but it was enough to make the older brother shudder from the pure embarrassment it contained.

"What is this trash?" Tae-Jun started crying again which led to a very pained sigh from Kyo-Ga's end. "Where is your current and _better_ draft?" Tae-Jun gingerly handed a paper not yet subjected to being crumpled. With just his thumb and index finger, Kyo-Ga released it from his mess of a brother.

 _Dear __

The name was left blank from Tae-Jun. Not that Kyo-Ga really cared, of course. When his brother had mentioned his falling in love, he could only help feeling bad for the poor girl who had caught his attention. At the same time; however, this infuriated him. How dare Tae-Jun not divulge the name of this elusive lady? Perhaps it was a scam to make him less depressed-looking than he already was. Kyo-Ga continued.

 _I look back at my time with you and they were bad. Very bad. I am sorry for throwing you..._

A big scratch replaced the words the should have been there. It continued.

 _But I think you are really pretty. I won't talk about your hair because I know you are self-conscious about it. It doesn't look bad the way it is cut._

Was he praising or insulting her? Kyo-Ga had no clue.

 _You are really, really good with a bow. You could kill me if you wanted to. Not that you should! I'd be fine if it was from you though._

The lines were covered in scratch marks. It was almost as if he was actually considering sending this letter. Surely not.

"Tae-Jun." Kyo-Ga lowered the letter.

"Y-yes?"

"You could send this..." Tae-Jun's eyes brightened. "But then I would have to disown you." They immediately shut down. He turned around toward the desk and hit his head against the table.

Kyo-Ga heard only silence and then a shrill mix between a whail and weep. It was like listening to a banshee, except the sound refused to kill him.

Unfortunately.

"Whim gim do?"

"English, Tae-Jun. English."

Tae-Jun lifted his head from from the table and rapidly inhaled. "What am I gonna do?"

 _Stop crying? Do something that doesn't get me involved? Don't write horrendous letters to women who are most likely imaginary?_

"Listen, Tae-Jun. No girl, let me repeat that, no girl, shall be wooed by the horrendous array of words you have managed to compile." Tae-Jun cocked his head to the side. Kyo-Ga sighed. "You need help."

"Big brother? Are you going to help me?"

"I said nothing of the so-"

"Thank you!" Kyo-Ga recoiled as Tae-Jun jumped from the table and trapped him in a hug. His hands slumped uselessly to the side. He just hoped none of his salty tears would get on his outfit.

After a minute (or an eternity), Tae-Jun released himself and looked up at his brother. What should he say? What could he say? He had better things to do than to amuse himself with his idiot brother.

"I am honestly so surprised that you would agree to help me. I was going to ask Heuk-Chi since he seems pretty capable."

Okay. Now that infuriated him. Heuk-Chi? More capable in attracting the opposite gender than him?! Not allowed. "First off, your introduction is mediocre at best." Wait, why was he doing this? "'Dear' is a normal word for normal people; however, the women of your affections is anything but."

"Yes! I agree. That is why I was thinking of writing 'Dearly beloved' instead," Tae-Jun exclaimed.

"No! Please don't. That is something you say at marriages, not love letters. Here, let me show you how to write a passionate love letter." Tae-Jun back away as Kyo-Ga took the spot at the table and began to write.

...

The pen confidently placed its last mark and Kyo-Ga rose triumphantly, letter in hand. "See, Tae-Jun? This is how you write a love letter. It is simple."

Tae-Jun grabbed the paper and read it fanatically. However, his thin eyebrows began to curve higher and higher as he continued. "Brother?"

"General to you."

"Um, excuse me for asking..."

"I shall pass you a pardon."

Tae-Jun flipped the letter around. "Why is it all about the uniting of families?"

Kyo-Ga folded his arms. "Family life is very important, dear brother." He uttered the last two words mockingly.

"Broth- General, you mention here that your children with "her" will be exceedingly strong and incredibly handsome."

"Do you not believe that it a fair compliment?"

"Well, it's not really compliment about her. In fact, nothing in here is directly about her," he mumbled.

Kyo-Ga closed his eyes and his mouth formed a thin line. "This tedious work is highly ineffective. The only way to get what you want is to be direct. Observe."

The two opened the door of the study into the hallway. Kyo-Ga scouted left and right until he found what he was looking for. A servant girl was walking their way, a roll of laundry nestled in the crook of her arm. "You!"

The servant girl jumped at the sudden noise. "Y-yes, General Kyo-Ga?"

Kyo-Ga proceeded in front of her and leaned in. The servant girl leaned backward until she couldn't anymore. "You have caught my attention. Let us join together and create the next generation."

The servant's face bloomed in an array of reds. "G-g-general! I couldn't!" The only thing in between them was the roll of laundry which she had put in front of her.

"Oh," Kyo-Ga twirled a strand girl's black hair between his fingers. "But you could." At that moment, the servant froze and dropped the roll of laundry so that it hit the floor and scattered. Kyo-Ga backed up and turned toward Tae-Jun. "See how little time that took. Now I can proceed toward maintaining the Fire Tribe." He turned back to the stunned girl. "Tell no one what you heard and expect a pay raise."

Tae-Jun stared at the poor girl. She was still flabbergasted and... scared. She was powerless and without a choice. Instead of black hair, he saw wild locks of red. Where was the brave Thunder Beast to bring her peace of mind? And why did he see himself in the man walking toward him?

"I won't lie to you: this has been the most ridiculous use of my time yet," said Kyo-Ga. "But I've learned some new things about my abilities, so this may not have been a complete waste. Nonetheless, I refuse to help you any further. I have proved my point." With that, he walked by his brother and deeper down the hallway.

Tae-Jun followed him with his eyes til he rounded the corner and then turned his attention back to the servant girl. She has rolled the laundry back into a clumsy pile, still obviously perturbed. Tae-Jun opened his mouth and took a step forward, but when she looked up at him, he made his way back into the study, closing the door behind him. The girl's footsteps could be heard passing by and Tae-Jun listened to them until they were gone.

What wasn't gone was the aching in Tae-Jun's chest and stomach. This was not the kind of man he wanted to be in front of Yona. Not anymore. Yet, he was still nothing like the Thunder Beast.

Kyo-Ga had taught him a thing too. He had changed and was taking the steps to becoming the person he wanted Yona to see. No. That wasn't right. He was becoming the person that he wanted to be. That is what truly made him happy.


End file.
